1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a split cycle engine and method in which the power output and power density (HP/cu-in displacement) are increased without significantly reducing fuel efficiency.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, superchargers and turbochargers have been utilized in the air intake systems of internal combustion engines. While such blowers can increase the pressure and power output of an engine, they also produce higher exhaust pressures which waste energy and often reduce the overall efficiency of the engine.
Another way to increase power with an internal combustion engine is to add a replenishable power system, as is currently done in hybrid vehicles where electric motors supplement the internal combustion engines. The efficiency of such systems is improved by using energy produced by braking of the vehicle to generate electric power to recharge the batteries that operate the motor. Thus, the energy to stop a vehicle is no longer wasted but instead is recaptured to assist in the propulsion of the vehicle.
While hybrids can and do provide gains both in fuel efficiency and in power, these gains are offset by significant cost increases and added maintenance. With electric hybrids, the system requires two complete drive systems, which means additional weight as well as increases in cost and maintenance. Moreover, the cost and weight of the battery systems used in electric hybrids are substantial, and proper disposition of batteries that are worn out and no longer in use is a major concern.